LOVE STORM!
by sophielupin
Summary: Um amor magnífico. Nenhuma era pode apagar. James X Lily e Sirius X Sophie. Provavelmente continuará na época de Harry Potter. Fic COMPLETA!
1. SUFOCANDO

Love Storm

**Capítulo 1 – Sufocando**

"Então fica combinado, encontro você no três vassouras pra almoçar!" Lilían Evans combinava com a melhor amiga Sophie Silversword. Sophie tinha sido chamada por um grande amigo, Edward Helms para dar uma volta com ele pelo bosque perto de Hogsmeade.

"Ed, sobre o que você quer conversar?" Sophie observava a expressão sorridente e confusa do amigo que chegava cada vez mais perto.

"Quando você pergunta assim, você me deixa sem jeito." Edward ajeita os óculos e abraça Sophie a deixando desconfortável.

"Não. Ed. Eu tenho namorado. Você sabe disso!" Sophie fala se sentindo completamente estúpida por ter deixado se levar por ele e o deixa pra trás completamente sozinho. Ela vai até Madame Puddifoot e senta junto com suas colegas de aula.

"Charles estava aqui não faz cinco minutos, estava te procurando." Lena Oaks tinha os mesmos cabelos negros de Sophie, a diferença eram seus olhos azuis frios e os cabelos lisos que se juntavam com a sua estatura grande. Lena era uma espécie de ídolo para Sophie. Ela era sempre educada, inteligente e bem vista pelos outros alunos. Sophie tinha medo que ela pudesse roubar-lhe o namorado, mas procurava sempre pensar pelo lado positivo. Ela era uma boa pessoa, estava sempre disposta a ajudá-la e jamais fez qualquer intriga entre o casal.

"Bem, vou pedir algo pra comer... estou com uma fome!" Sophie se levanta.

"Não precisa! Foi bom que você falou. Charlie recém pediu seu prato favorito!" E lá estavam. Dois bolinhos Com chantilly e um morango em cima. _"Tão delicado da parte dele se lembrar de mim". _Sophie pensou. Eram segurados por uma baixinha de cabelos crespos e castanhos. Tinha os dentes curiosamente separados na frente, Sophie analisava Rose Cramble. Silversword sorri sem jeito. Algo não estava certo, sentia uma atmosfera de medo no ar. Mas como negar um presente tão especial? Ela dá uma pequena mordida e começa a mastigar um dos bolinhos. De repente seu pulmão paralisa. Sophie tenta respirar mas não consegue puxar o ar. Não há muitas pessoas no café, apenas a atendente que cozinhava e um rapaz sentado em uma mesa perto da porta. Aquele rapaz, ele era sua última chance.

"O que foi Sophie?" Lena perguntava ironica enquanto Sophie tentava se levantar e acabava caindo de joelhos no chão.

"Acho que ela está passando mal?" Rose ironiza falando baixinho para não chamar a atenção. "Ele não te ama! Ele nunca ligou para essa sua delicadeza infantil ou para esses seus olhos verdes que você tanto exibe. Ele só quer saber o segredo!" Rose cochicha a última frase no ouvido de Sophie. Lena começa a ficar nervosa.

"Vamos embora, ela tem que estar sozinha quando morrer!" Lena Oaks fala pensando não ter sido ouvida por Sophie enquanto a mesma usa suas últimas forças para chegar até o moço que estava na última mesa. As garotas saem do café mais que rapidamente. O ruído de uma varinha caindo no chão, acorda o rapaz no fundo do café e mostra Sophie sufocando em desespero. Sem pensar duas vezes ele lança um feitiço.

"Anapneo!!!" Ele olha com os olhos arregalados para a garota que cai no chão instantaneamente. Ela começa a chorar convulsivamente e ele sem saber o que fazer vai até ela.

"Obrigado..." Sophie dizia entre as lágrimas com a voz ainda fraca.

"HEY VOCÊ!!!" A atendente do café gritou com o rapaz. "O que você fez pra ela?????" A mulher se aproxima um pouco mais. "Ó meus Deus! Ela foi envenenada!" O rapaz decidiu se afastar logo antes que fossem feitas maiores perguntas. Se nem ele entendera o que aconteceu, jamais poderia explicar o que vira.

"Você vai ficar bem" A senhora abraçava Sophie que estava em estado de choque.


	2. TRAIDORES INC

Love Storm

**Capítulo 2 – Traidores Inc. **

"Onde é que você estava esse tempo todo Sophie???" Lilían estava uma fera. "Eu fiquei te esperando que nem uma besta. Podia ter avisado."

"Eu e Ed andamos tendo uma conversinha e eu acabei perdendo o horário, só isso." Sophie tinha medo que contando algo pra alguém (como a própria Lilían por exemplo) fosse forçada a fazer justiça e a contar em praça pública o que acontecera, quando a única coisa que queria era esquecer o que tinha acontecido.

"Ninguém merece! Olha quem tá vindo agora!" Lilían Evans comenta e Sophie avista James Potter e Sirius Black. Potter era o garoto que Lilían mais odiava/amava em toda Hogwarts. Sophie ainda não sabia. Pois como Lily pode odiar alguém que sempre que vê faz questão de apontar e lembrar que essa pessoa existe? E como ela poderia amá-lo se diz que o odeia? Isso deixava Sophie muiiiiiiito confusa.

As amigas entram na sala de feitiços. Ao entrar Sophie nota Lena, Rose e Charles olhando pra ela. Sophie sente um gelo no estômago. Os três a observavam com espanto. Pareciam estar vendo um fantasma. Ficava imaginando como poderia ter ficado tanto tempo entre eles sem nem notar esse instinto assassino.

"Ah! Só uma coisinha Sophie, já volto! Vou só pegar meu pergaminho com Lupin." Lilían fala ao verificar seu material para a aula.

"_Não há nada o que temer. Eles não podem fazer nada contra você no meio da sala-" _

"Silver... Você não sabe de nada!" Lena baixou seu tronco largo por cima da classe de Lily e arregalou os olhos azuis com uma grande quantidade de ódio. Sophie não se moveu. Tentou ficar o mais calma possível e pensar em uma solução plausível para garantir a sua segurança.

"Evans querida!" James abraçou Lily por trás.

"Sai fora Potter ou eu te mando pra Mcgonagall!" Lily fica vermelha. O professor entra na sala, sobe sobre os livros em cima da mesa e começa a aula.

Ele explica sobre o feitiço Langlock que gruda a língua no céu da boca e Sophie logo lembra do dia anterior quando Lena e Rose tentaram matá-la sufocada em Hogsmeade. Flitwick passa os olhos pela sala pensando em alguém para ir até a frente. De repente ele lembra de Sophie e Charles, que andavam sempre juntos.

"Silversword, Woodgray" O professor pronunciou os sobrenomes. Sophie ficou com as pernas bambas. Sabia que podia enganar Oaks e Cramble, mas Woodgray conhecia ela bem demais.

"Você já era!" Lena fala baixinho por trás de Sophie.

"OQUE?! VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU TENHO MEDO DE DENUNCIAR VOCÊS É?!" Sophie já não tinha mais alternativas.

Charles olhou abismado para audácia de Sophie. Os marotos que estavam cochichando algo sobre Snape pararam para assistir.

"Você está ficando maluca meu amor?! O que foi que eu te fiz?" Charles tenta seduzi-la no tom mais ingênuo que podia, mantendo-se chocado.

"VOCÊ TENTOU ME MATAR SEU MONSTRO!!!!!" Sophie começa a chorar.

"Srta. Silversword, esta é uma acusação muito séria! Não deve ser feitas sem provas!" O professor tentava acalmá-la. "Porque não senta um minuto enquanto eu chamo outra pessoa para me ajudar?" Sophie senta sendo encarada como uma louca que acabou de sair de um hospício numa camisa de força. _"Tente se acalmar. Tente relaxar. Precisa relaxar."_

"Sophie, o que há com você?" Charles pergunta depois da demonstração.

"Está acabado Charles! Eu não quero mais saber de você!"

"Mas porque?" Charles troca de lugar com Oaks para ficar mais perto de Sophie, pois já estava quase chorando. "Eu jamais tentaria te matar. Você é a minha vida!"

"Charles, Lena e Rose tentaram me matar ontem em Hogsmeade" As lágrimas começam a rolar do rosto de Sophie. "Se você realmente me ama, faça algo em relação a isso!" O sinal bate, os alunos começam a arrumar os materiais. Enquanto Woodgray tenta convencer sua namorada de que, o que houve foi um grande engano, Evans e Remus observam preocupados a conversa entre os dois.


	3. HERÓI

Love Storm

**Capítulo 3 – Herói**

Remus Lupin era o único que sabia o que era verdade nessa história toda. Ele observava Sophie naqueles cabelos negros e presos, a sua nuca lisinha, não dava pra acreditar que ele tinha salvo sua vida. O que seria daquela moça tão meiga se ele não tivesse olhado pra trás em tempo? Se perguntava como podia ter tido domínio sobre uma vida tão frágil sem nem ao menos saber disso. Ele jamais a esqueceria. Já ela, parecia não se lembrar dele. Remus fica se perguntando se ela simplesmente não quer esquecer o que aconteceu. _"Que há com você aluado? Parece uma menina!" _O garoto sacode a cabeça e volta sua atenção ao professor que parece realmente preocupado com o estado da Srta. Silversword.

"Sério Silver, eu não entendo você as vezes... Uma hora você está comprometida, outra hora acusa seu namorado de assassinato. Já que você não sabe que desculpa inventar pra não ficar comigo, pelo menos fala a verdade!" Edward falava no corredor, para quem quisesse ouvir sobre o seu coração partido. E o discurso não parava ali.

"Coitada da Silver." Remus que se aproximava de Lily, confidenciou.

"Você não tem idéia de como esse cara é chato! E o pior, é que ela tem pena dele. Diz que ele é muito sozinho e tals sabe?" Lily fica com nojo de Edward que aluga Sophie sem dó nem piedade.

"Eu acho que entendo." Lupin ri do jeito de Lily. "Por falar em pena, quando é que você vai dar uma chance ao James?"

"Pena? Porque?" Lily fica irritada. "Ele que é um idiota!"

"Eu me referiria a Potter como uma criança grande com um coração igualmente grande."

"Se você está apaixonado o problema é seu!!!! Não me venha querer que eu realize suas fantasias garoto!" Lily sai disparada para despistar Lupin que fica sem reação.

"_Era pra você se apaixonar sua anta!"_

A aula de poções foi pior impossível. Como se já não fosse angustiante e difícil passarem os períodos de poções com o professor Slughorn, nesta aula eles fizeram uma poção sonífero, o que deixou a todos sem exceção, sonolentos.

"Eu não sei o que deu no Slughorn." James passava a mão no rosto pra ver se acordava. "As aulas sempre são chatas, mas essa – putz, assassinou qualquer esperança."

"Em compensação a do professor Flitwick..." Pedro falava com os olhos brilhando. "Imagina se ele tentou matá-la mesmo? Ele bem que tem cara de assassino." Remus ficava pensando se falava ou não sobre o que acontecera. Não que ele não gostasse de bajulação, é só que pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele se sentiu útil, se sentiu um herói. Não era brincadeira. Ele tinha feito algo sério.

"Eu tenho certeza que aquela garota é louca!" James fala pensativo. "Olha o jeito que ela acusou o cara. Falando alto, assustadona, no mínimo fumou alguma coisa em Hogsmeade."

"Eles tentaram matá-la!" Lupin não conseguiu se segurar.

"Que?" Sirius se vira bem mais interessado. "Como você sabe?"

"Eu estava lá quando aconteceu." Remus tentava não fazer nenhum alarde. Nenhum dos três marotos sequer respirava. "Eu acho que as meninas a engasgaram com algum veneno porque assim que eu me virei pra trás, dei de cara com Sophie de joelhos no chão, com o rosto roxo, sem nenhum ar." Remus queria que eles fizessem diferente dela e respirassem, mas parecia impossível. "Então eu lancei um feitiço para que ela pudesse respirar e fui embora."

"UAU!!!" Disse Sirius pensativo. "Cara, essa garota precisa dar uma lição nesses traidores!"

"E você pretende?" Remus gosta da idéia.

"Só diz que nós temos simpatia pela causa." James sorri pensando em Lily. "Quanto será que vale uma boa ação?"

"Bem" Remus fala ignorando o comentário de James. "Eu preciso ir agora, hoje é dia da casa dos gritos, lembram?" Remus olha para os três que ficam radiantes. "Espero vê-los lá meus amigos."


	4. CORAÇÃO DE REMUS EM APUROS

Love Storm

**Capítulo 4 – Coração de Remus em apuros**

"Eu quero saber que segredo é esse!" Sophie que falava, era empurrada perto da beira do lago por Charlie. A escuridão já caíra sobre Hogwarts e Sophie fora pega espionando o trio de seu ex-namorado.

"Se ninguém te ensinou a respeitar a privacidade dos outros, eu vou te ensinar agora!" Charlie olha para Sophie que está com a respiração compassada e com os olhos arregalados, e pensa em se divertir mais um pouco. Sophie está apavorada, Charles jamais havia tratado ela daquela maneira. Todo o carinho, todo o amor, todo o respeito. Parecia que estava sobre algum encanto. "Mas se você quer saber mesmo, são horcruxes minha querida." Charlie tinha cabelo crespo e olhos azuis. Seu rosto era afinado assim como seu olhar de perspicácia.

"Não sou querida, e muito menos sua!" Sophie dá um chute no tornozelo de Woodgray e foge para a floresta. Remo que está na entrada da floresta proibida perto do salgueiro lutador ouve pegadas.

"Quem é?" Remo se assusta com a proximidade. "Almofadinhas?"

Nenhuma resposta.

"Você acha que vai conseguir se esconder?" Charlie adentrava a floresta atrás do seu atraso de vida, sua perda de tempo, sua falta de sorte. "Sophie... Estou esperando por você..." Charlie ironizava. De repente frente a Remus Lupin aparece uma fera negra que o faz tremer a espinha. Ela rosna enfurecida e começa a afastá-lo para fora da floresta, para fora do perigo.

"Apareça sua besta!!! Eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo!!!" Charles começava a provocar cada vez mais. Lena e Rose haviam se disfarçado para fazerem uma "surpresa" a Sophie. De repente ao lado de Lupin aparecem seus fiéis amigos Pontas, Almofadinhas e rabicho.

Remus estava furioso. "É ela!!!!!!! Sophie é um animago!!!!!"

"Vamos minha princesa! É melhor conversarmos para que todos os detalhes DO SEU FUNERAL fiquem bem claros!" Woodgray não desistia de chamar sua atenção e Sirius ficou enfurecido com a maneira que ele tratou Sophie. Correu em direção aos gritos de Charlie e a pantera ficou ensandecida quando viu. Era uma armadilha de Charlie e provavelmente o cão, ou seja lá quem for, iria ser morto se não parasse a tempo. A pantera pula em frente a Almofadinhas e pega no pescoço do cachorro. O cachorro era enorme mas Sophie tinha que tentar. O cachorro luta avidamente achando que a Pantera perdeu o juízo quando nota que ela deixa o seu pescoço para cair desacordada no chão.

"Era por isso que não a achávamos! Ela era um animago!" Rose Cramble olhava espantada para o animal caído no chão. Almofadinhas não teve tempo para agir.

"AAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Aluado acordara. Eles já tinham todo um cronograma para os dias em que isso acontecia, mas agora além de terem uma vítima, ainda tinham três vilões desavisados.

"O que é isso?" Lena olhou para o céu apavorada.

"Eu acho que é um lobisomem." Woodgray comenta disfarçando o nervosismo.

"Vamos cair fora!" Rose anda mais apressada. Sirius não consegue tirar a pantera da cabeça. Por um lado, se deixasse Lupin solto, Um lobisomen dentro da floresta negra, num acidente fatalíssimo mataria três jovens "inocentes", por outro lado... Remus ficaria arrasado ao saber que havia matado sob tais condições. Ele não poderia cometer esse crime com Remus. Um de seus melhores amigos.

"AAAAAAUUUUU, AUUUUUUUU AAAUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Sirius chamava a atenção de Lupin para si mesmo e o esquema começava. Enquanto isso, uma pantera perturbada acordava no meio da floresta proibida.

Ouviu uns grunidos ao leste e achou melhor verificar. Seus olhos à espreita, sua posição pronta para o ataque. Muitos animais se movendo para longe do seu destino e a pantera se perguntava qual seria o motivo. De repente, logo atrás dela, um rosnado estranho. Ao virar a cabeça, a pantera dá de cara com um lobisomem. Os dois começam a brigar, a pantera arranha a cara do lobisomem mas acaba sendo atingida quando o mesmo contra ataca, nisso aparece um cervo corajoso e levanta as duas patas dianteiras para o lobisomem. O cão rosna para o lobisomem e chama sua atenção para o outro lado da floresta. A pantera ainda zonza cai desmaiada.


	5. ALA HOSPITALAR

Love Storm

**Capítulo 5 – Ala Hospitalar**

"Então? Como vamos contá-la?" James parecia preocupado.

"Vamos dar uma desculpa ae. Ela nem deveria estar lá aquela hora!" Pedro discute brabo.

"Rabicho, ela vai desconfiar!!" Sirius fica irritado. "O que você acha aluado?"

"Eu não sei. Não acho nada. Concordo com Rabicho, mas de qualquer maneira, ela não irá aceitar qualquer desculpa. Vocês viram em que animago ela se transforma?"

"E Rabicho, quem disse que ela não deveria estar lá aquela hora? Você nem conhece ela! Eu gostaria de saber o"- James é interrompido pela porta da enfermaria que é aberta.

"Fique fora disso Ed!!" Lilían Evans ignora os marotos e olha cheia de preocupação. "O que aconteceu com ela?"

"Ela foi atacada por um lobo ontem a noite!" Sirius fala tentando soar o mais natural possível.

"Pare de mentir almofadinhas!" James ficou um pouco em silêncio e respondeu. "Nós vimos ela sendo atacada por Woodgray." James falou baixando a cabeça.

"Charlie..." Lily ficou pensando tentando achar algo que soasse plausível nesta história. "Mas Charlie, ele jamais- Ele não"-

"Eu vi ele, Lily" James atreveu-se a chamá-la pelo primeiro nome.

"Mas porque?" A cara de Lilían começava a se comprimir como se fosse chorar.

"Também não sabemos". James delicadamente tentava mostrar o seu lado sensível para Lily, que tanto admirava esse tipo de sentimentos.

"Alguém já sabe?" Algumas lágrimas escorriam do rosto de Lily.

"N"- James é interrompido por Sirius.

"Nós já falamos com Dumbledore, ele disse que vai investigar."

"Pobre amiga. Eu juro que nunca mais vou te deixar sozinha!" Lily olhava com pena para a garota que estava com várias ataduras e hematomas pelo corpo todo.

"Ela não está sozinha." Lupin olha para a cena caridoso. "Fique tranquila!" Lily sorri de volta para Lupin enquanto se vira, mas acaba voltando.

"E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"

"Nós" Lupin não sabia o que dizer.

"Estamos esperando que ela acorde. Para ter certeza de que ela vai ficar bem!" Black remendou.

"Está certo!" Lily sorriu de novo.

"Lil, ela está bem?" Uma voz que lembrava Edward vinha de fora da Ala hospitalar. Lily enfezou o rosto. "Certo, melhor eu ir. Tchau pra vocês!"

Claro que ela sabia que algo não estava certo. Ainda mais quando Potter e Black explicavam algo juntos. Mas se Lupin estava metido nisso, com certeza devia saber o que está fazendo, então ela decidiu não complicar. _"Esses marotos são uma péssima influência para Remus". _

"De volta a estaca zero." Lupin disse com as mãos no bolso e olhar fixo para aquela garota deitada na cama.

"Como vamos contar que você é um Lobisomem, Aluado?" Sirius senta na cama aos pés da garota adormecida.

"Espera! Nós vamos contar???" James dá um pulo ao se dar conta do que foi dito. "Eu achei que estávamos pensando sobre isso!!"

"Pontas, nós não temos alternativa! O que diremos a ela? Mentiras?" Sirius encara James. Potter fica pensativo por alguns momentos. Ele mesmo não teve coragem de mentir para Lily. Entende a situação._ "Mas espera?! Que situação?"_ "Almofadinhas tá apaixonado! Almofadinhas tá apaixonado! Almofadinhas tá apaixonado!"

"Cala a boca Potter!!!!!!! Não tem medo da morte não é?!" Sirius se enche de fúria.

"Ai, ele tá brabinho!!" James olha para Sirius que não pensa duas vezes antes de tentar quebrar a cara dele. Pontas, por sua vez deu um jeitinho de sumir pela porta da enfermaria rapidamente enquanto Pedro e Remus apenas observavam.

"Seria melhor eu ir junto" Pedro alisa a barriga. "Potter pode precisar de ajuda". Ele dá um sorriso sem graça e sai.

"Que mentiroso! Está com fome!" Ao ouvir aquelas palavras Lupin leva um susto. Silversword tinha recém acordado.


	6. PAQUERANDO

Love Storm

**Capítulo 6 – Paquerando**

Remus fica nervoso. Não tinha nada planejado. Dessa vez nenhuma tática. O que falaria para Sophie sobre a noite passada? Ela parecia uma boa pessoa mas como será que reagiria a verdade?

"Por que está tão nervoso?" Sophie senta na cama, cheia de hematomas.

"Eu devo chamar madame Pomfrey, ela pediu para que eu a chamasse quando você acordasse." Lupin ia saindo quando James e Sirius voltavam. Sirius viu Sophie sentada na cama mexendo nas ataduras e deu um leve sorriso para Remus que fez sinal de negativo para ele. Sirius não entendeu bem a situação mas decidiu ficar de bico calado. Quando Sirius e os rapazes se aproximaram, Sophie não disse uma palavra. Ficou esperando que eles falassem primeiro.

"Como está se sentindo?" Sirius sentou-se calmamente aos pés de Sophie.

"Bem. Quem é o cachorro?!" Sophie faz pouco caso da situação.

"Eu." Sirius responde cauteloso.

"Você DEFINITIVAMENTE tem que controlar seus instintos! Você poderia ter morrido! Fez exatamente o que aquele monstro queria que você fizesse!!" Sophie pensou em começar um sermão mas se lembrou do cervo. "Quem era o veado?" Sophie mau terminou a frase e Sirius caiu na gargalhada.

"CERVO!" James corrigiu.

"Desculpe. Não resisti!" Sophie sorriu pra ele. "Muito obrigado!"

"Que é isso! Quem te ajudou mesmo foi almofadinhas!" Potter fez menção ao amigo.

"Obrigada a vocês de qualquer maneira!" Sophie sorriu. Madame Pomfrey e Lupin entraram na enfermaria.

"Agora posso tirar os hematomas. Que coisa mais triste, hematomas simplesmente não saem quando se está desacordado. O sangue circula com mais dificuldade." Pomfrey tenta explicar aos alunos.

"Claro, pois quando o feitiço revitalício é feito precisa de uma contra força dentro do próprio corpo que é a consciência." Lupin faz um 'simples' comentário. Madame Pomfrey fica vermelha.

"Um dia desses você ainda rouba meu lugar"

"Que é isso. O dia que perdermos a senhora estaremos perdidos também!"

Sophie se segura pra não cair na gargalhada. "Posso ir para o meu dormitório?"

"Nem pensar!!" Madame Pomfrey finge estar zangada. "Vai já pra aula! Já perdeu um dia de aula." Sophie mal acredita quando Pomfrey pisca pra ela. A enfermeira ajuda a bruxa a se vestir e sai rapidamente da enfermaria depois que termina.

"Então, qual dos dois é o lobisomem? Você Remus ou o garoto com cara de rato?" Sophie é direta.

"Como você"-

"Um veado jamais ficaria em frente a um lobisomem a não ser que fosse realmente muito amigo dele". Sophie retruca antes que ele a perguntasse como sabia.

"É CERVO!" James se irrita.

"Eu sou." Remus achou melhor falar.

"Eu sabia, só não queria ser muito direta. Afinal, aquele garoto está sempre irrequieto e faminto, o que significa que ele se 'parece' com um rato, então só restou você, que está sempre calmo." Sophie sorri para Remus.

"Então eu garanto que você simplesmente não o conhece bem! Ele tem a mente mais ativa que eu conheço!" Sirius põe a mão sobre o ombro de Sophie. Ela entra em choque. Não esperava por agrado nenhum de outro homem desde que seu próprio namorado tentou matá-la. Se sentia tão ruim, tão feia, tão podre que já nem encarava mais nos olhos e este braço a sua volta simplesmente a fez acender a chama da luz dentro dela, apesar que o pouco que sabia de Sirius é que ele assim como Potter, ele não valia nada.

"Melhor eu entrar sozinha não é mesmo?" Sophie fala se desvencilhando do braço de Sirius. "Vocês podem ficar em apuros por minha causa e isso é a última coisa que eu quero!" Ela sorri e entra pelo retrato.

"Pontas, temos que tomar uma medida drástica!!!" Sirius fala zangado consigo mesmo olhando para o retrato. "Temos que conquistar Lilían e Sophie!"

"E definitivamente" Potter falava ressentido. "Arranjar um nome bem feinho pra pantera negra!!"

"Como você é temperamental Pontas! A gente nem se apresentou pra ela. Ela não sabia como te chamar!!!" Sirius defendia a nova amiga.

"Pare de ser piegas Almofadinhas! Só fala isso porque está apaixonado!" James retruca.

"Eu pensei que já havíamos conversado sobre isso!" Sirius imita uma fêmea.

"Parem vocês dois e entrem!" Lupin fala guiando os amigos como se fosse tirar pontos da Grifinória.


	7. SEÇÃO RESTRITA

Love Storm

**Capítulo 7 – Seção Restrita**

"...e então Sirius teve um ataque de ciúmes e me abraçou. Senti meu corpo inteiro tremer." Sophie confidencia para Lilían Evans.

"E Charlie? ... digo vocês estão juntos desde o terceiro ano. Como você está?" Lilían pergunta preocupada.

"Lil, ele tentou me matar" Sophie enche os olhos d'água.

"Eu sei amiga, por isso eu tô perguntando... como é que tá tudo aí dentro do seu coraçãozinho?"

"Ai Lil... eu não sei dizer... tá tudo tão confuso! Ontem ele me disse que ele havia descoberto um segredo... eu perguntei qual era e ele me respondeu algo que nunca vi na vida. Tô com tanto medo... nem sei do que ele estava falando..."

"O que era Sophie?" Lily parecia ainda mais preocupada.

"Eu não me lembro..."

"tente se lembrar Silver, pode ser importante!" Lily arruma os cabelos atrás da orelha e se senta melhor na cama da amiga que está toda encolhida observando um arranhão que ganhou no rosto.

"Hor... alguma coisa.. HORCRUXES" Vem a mente de Sophie. "O que é isso?"

"Eu não sei..." Lily começa a lembrar de todas suas aulas de DACT "temos que procurar." Lily fala pensativa. A noite passa razoavelmente tranquila. E na manhã seguinte Lílian e Sophie saem na primeira hora para a biblioteca e decidem não sair de lá até acharem o que Horcruxes significava. Enquanto isso na hora do almoço James olhava ansioso para o salão de entrada. E Sirius para a porta de saída.

"Mas onde será que elas estão?" Sirius pergunta inquieto.

"Lilían nunca faltou aula!! Lembro-me de uma vez que foi para Ala hospitalar com febre altíssima no segundo ano." James lembrava indignado.

"Esse aí não perde um detalhe!" Remus ri pra si mesmo. Enquanto isso na biblioteca Lilían e Sophie estavam tendo trabalho em encontrar qualquer citação sobre Horcruxes nos livros da biblioteca.

"Será que na Seção Restrita tem alguma coisa?" Sophie pergunta olhando curiosa para a estante.

"Eu tenho quase certeza que sim, mas não podemos entrar lá!" Lilían estava ficando desconsolada. Detestava quando faltavam os materiais de estudos que ela procurava, em Hogwarts.

"A menos que"-

"NEM PENSAR!"

"Lil, você quer ou não quer descobrir o que eles estão tramando! Eu tenho medo que não seja só a minha vida que eles queiram tomar. Talvez centenas delas." Sophie começa a pressionar a amiga, já que além de importantíssimo era também algo que ela adorava: Aventura.

"Calma! Você tem razão! Isso vale a pena o risco! Só me pergunto se não seria melhor nós pedirmos a Dumbledore essa informação." Lily pensava uma maneira de fazer corretamente.

"Muitas pessoas envolvidas. Se alguém disser uma palavra sequer dentro do ministério sobre essa magia negra que Charlie está usando, o mesmo fica sabendo na hora e eu sou dada como morta." Sophie olha sério para Lily. Ela tinha medo. Tinha que agir com cautela.

"Seus planos são?" Lily fica aflita.

"Feitiço Desilusório" Sophie fala com um sorriso estranho no rosto.


	8. ESPERTEZAS À PARTE

Love Storm

**Capítulo 8 – Espertezas à parte**

"Detesto soar estúpida mas ninguém vai nos notar não é?" Lily dizia entrando na biblioteca logo atrás de Sophie. "O que eu não faço por um pouco mais de conhecimento?"

"Como você se julga esperta" Sophie critica.

"Eu não me julgo. Eu sou esperta!" Lily retruca.

"Ou muito esperta ou muito burra" Sophie não perdoa.

"Porque?" Lily estranha a acusação.

"James Potter é desejado por quase toda escola e você nem bola pra ele. APESAR QUE" Sophie faz sinal para terminar de falar. "você vive dizendo que o odeia, mas também nunca para de falar nele..."

"Olha quem falando!!! E você com Sirius?!?!?!" Lily se indigna.

"Eu mau conheço ele ao contrário de Potter que dá em cima de você desde o segundo ano!!" Sophie joga na cara.

"É verdade..." Lily para pra pensar. "Ele ainda não desistiu." Lily perde o fôlego ao pensar nisso. Seu coração desperta.

"Claro que não! Ele te ama! Só que você é esperta o suficiente pra não notar isso!!!" Sophie faz gracinha. Enquanto isso os marotos acompanham os passos das garotas de não muito longe.

"Shhh! Eu acho que ouvi algo" Lily busca a frente qualquer sinal de movimento. "Não está certo, desse jeito vamos ficar mais preocupadas em não nos mostrarmos que em achar os Horcruxes!" Lilían fala desanimada. James fica em estado de choque. _"O que elas querem com isso?" _ Pontas faz sinal para Almofadinhas que tiram a capa da invisibilidade e seguram a boca das duas.

"Somos nós!" James falou baixinho.

"O que estão fazendo aqui?" Sophie parecia furiosa. Tirou o feitiço desilusório.

"Esse é um dos fracos" Sirius falou em relação ao feitiço.

"Cada um joga com aquilo que têm". Sophie se ofende.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Horcruxes?" Sirius pergunta aos sussurros.

"É muito complicado pra explicar agora, mas se vocês quiserem nos ajudar"-

"Ou ou ou... parem aí! Ajudar a vocês com Horcruxes?????" James estava quase louco.

"Sim. Precisamos descobrir o que significa!" Lily disse com medo de que Potter tenha ouvido sua conversa anterior com Sophie.

"Você não sabe o que significa?" James fica admirado.

"Mas como você é esperta hein Lil?" Sophie ri sozinha.

"Horcruxes são pedaços da alma. Há um feitiço que você usa para guardar pedaços da sua alma caso o seu corpo seja destruído. Vocês têm interesse em fazer isso?" Sirius nem acreditava no que tinha acabado de fazer. Tinha delatado um segredo de família que nunca pronunciara a ninguém, exceto por James, Pedro e Remus. Lilían nunca tinha o visto tão sério em toda sua vida.

"Não. Mas estamos preocupadas exatamente porque conhecemos alguém que talvez queira fazer isso." Sophie explica. "Mas como você guarda esses pedaços?"

"Deve ser um objeto ou mais de extrema importância, de extremo valor pra você." Sirius estava frio. Gelado.

"Mas o que eu teria de valor para Charlie de qualquer maneira"-

"CHARLIE?" Os marotos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu e minha boca grande" Sophie começa a ficar nervosa. "Bem garotos muito obrigada pela dica."

"Muito Obrigado." Sirius disse.

"Pelo que?" Sophie procura um pouco de humanidade dentro dos olhos de Sirius.

"Por não ser o monstro que faz esse tipo de coisa!" Sirius alisa o cabelo de Sophie e nota o papo de Lilían e James.

"E desde quando você liga?" Sophie faz pouco caso tentando desfazer o clima romântico que se instalava.

"Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi!".

Sophie se emociona. Sirius estava Sereno e sorridente. Seus sentimentos pareciam verdadeiros, uma corrente forte de energia envolvia os dois. E Sophie só conseguia pensar em Charlie. Em como ele a tratava mal e mentia...


	9. DEDOSDEMEL

Love Storm

**Capítulo 9 – Dedosdemel**

Sirius olhou para ela que tentava a qualquer custo não chorar. Olhava para todos os lados menos pra ele, enquanto ele só tinha olhos pra ela. Sophie não se agüentou e começou a chorar.

"Eu quero entender, o que eu fiz pra ele tentar me matar" Sophie se abraça em Sirius. "Eu jamais o forçaria a ficar comigo, porque ele não simplesmente terminou?"

"Não se preocupe. Nós vamos descobrir qual é a dele e acabar com aquele rato sarnento!" Sirius dizia sorrindo. Ela ria pois era sacudida gentilmente por Sirius que nem notara mas tinha sua amada em seus braços. De repente Sophie e Sirius presenciam o primeiro beijo de Lilían e James.

"Um ano depois..." Sophie largou a piada.

"CALA A BOCA SILVER!!!!!" Lily não se agüentou, Sirius riu alto.

Aquela atmosfera era perfeita. Dois casais de amigos, uma penumbra, risos. Sophie jamais esqueceria esse dia. Se abraçou bem forte em Sirius, ele delicadamente alisou o seu rosto, como se desenhasse o seu contorno e a beijou.

"QUEM ESTÁ AI?" Argus Filch chegara na biblioteca.

"Entrem aqui ligeiro". James pediu já arrumando a capa da invisibilidade.

"Eu sinto cheiro do seu perfume de Lírio, acho que já sei quem é!" Argus Filch dá um sorrisinho de canto. "Madame Pince onde está você sua safadinha??"

Os quatro precisaram de muito auto-controle para não caírem na gargalhada na frente de Argus Filch. Silenciosamente deixaram o velho babão procurando sua amada e saíram por uma porta lateral.

"Lil, você tem que trocar de perfume urgente!!" Sophie fala enquanto sai da capa.

"Que sala é essa?" Lilían falava vendo um espelho. Ela pára em frente ao espelho e vê James e ela com um bebê no colo. "Ok James! 5 segundos pra começar a explicar que palhaçada é essa!!!"

"Não fui eu! Juro! Esse é o espelho de OJESED." Podiam se ouvir as gargalhadas de Sophie e Sirius enquanto James se defendia.

De repente Lily se dá conta que vêm mentindo pra si mesma desde a primeira vez que Potter a pediu para sair. _"Eu não mostro o seu rosto, mas os desejos do seu coração" _ Ela lembrava de 'Hogwarts, uma história'.

"Está tudo bem Lil?" Sophie observa a amiga com uma cara pensativa, estranha. Lily por sua vez, levanta o rosto, olha nos olhos de James Potter, com um brilho especial e responde.

"Sim. Está tudo bem". Ela pega na mão dele e os dois seguem Sirius que os guia por passagens secretas.

"Onde está nos levando?" Sophie observava Sirius admirada enquanto ele pegava a varinha para abrir a passagem secreta.

"Para um lugar sensacional." Sirius sorri. "Se chama Dedosdemel" E a passagem da bruxa caolha se abre.

"Você está maluco??????? Vamos roubar?????????" Sophie arregala os olhos verdes.

"Eu diria que sim só por causa desses seus grandes olhos verdes" Sirius sorri e beija Sophie intensamente. Ele abraça com urgência e a pressiona contra a parede. Devido a altura, ele levanta Silver e a coloca no colo. Sirius está realizado. Jamais ficara tão apaixonado em toda sua vida. Sophie não pensava mais em nada, aquela sensação é inesquecível. Ela parecia estar no paraíso.

"Gente ligeiro! Pra dentro!" James puxou Lily pra dentro da bruxa caolha. "Lumos" Sophie tentou sair do colo de Sirius o mais rápido que pôde mas não fora suficiente. "er... Desculpe"

"Acho bom!" Sirius respondeu com a cara amarrada.

"Então?" James sorridente para o amigo. "Pra onde nós vamos Almofadinhas?"

"Dedosdemel eu acho..."

"Eu não vou roubar ninguém!!" Sophie fala irritada.

"Nem a gente. Só vamos comprar fora do horário." Sirius responde para a namorada.

"Vamos Sophie" Lily pede.

"Vamos" Sophie fala chateada.

Ao chegarem lá, Sirius foi direto em seu doce preferido, pegou duas porções e deixou seis Sicles sobre a caixa registradora.

"Eu não gosto desse, coração." Sophie olha com pena para o namorado que tentava agradar.

"Como é que alguém pode não gostar de dentes de leão caramelados????" Sirius parecia seriamente magoado.

"Eu simplesmente prefiro chocolate" Sophie largou os dentes de leão de Sirius e pegou uma barra de chocolate. Enquanto isso Lilían ficava toda boba ao ganhar de James um pirulito em forma de coração.

"Que sugestivo..." Sophie fala encarando a cena com ar de deboche.

"Você também quer um?" Sirius fala não entendendo a piada.

"Não. E você jamais me dê pirulito. Detesto pirulito!" Sophie fala rindo da cara de bobo do namorado. Ele a encarava sem entender o riso da namorada com uma gentil porção de caramelo derretido escorrendo pelo canto da boca.

"Eu jamais sonharia com um momento tão perfeito como esse." Sirius limpa o canto da boca. "Sem você eu sou Sirius Black, com você eu sou o Super Sirius Black. Posso fazer qualquer coisa com você do meu lado. Você é tão...

"Ouça o que você está dizendo!" Sophie chega mais perto e olha dentro dos olhos de Sirius. "Eu agora me declaro oficialmente Devota do Santo Sirius!!!" Sophie dava risadas. "Mas pense bem, eu jamais SERIA algo a essas alturas, se não fosse por você!"

"Ouviu essa Pontas?" Sirius cutucou o amigo que cochichava no ouvido de Lily. "Eu sou o Santo Sirius!!" Sirius dava gargalhadas.

"E eu sou o Papai Noel!" James fala brincando. De repente os marotos ouvem passos na escada.

"Vamos lá". Sirius puxou a namorada pela mão e os quatro se esconderam. Eles ficaram a espreita ouvindo sr. Flumes.

"Eu não acredito que vivemos cinco anos de nossas vidas sem conhecer essa passagem secreta". Sophie fala maravilhada.

"E eu principalmente não volto mais aqui. Isso é ilegal!" Lily fala franzindo a testa.

"E você é uma chata!!!" Sophie responde.

"Ok garotas! Sem briga!" James fala se intrometendo. As duas garotas dão risadas.

"Vocês realmente acham que nós brigamos?" Lily defende a amiga. "Nós só dizemos a verdade uma pra outra."

"E por que toda essa coisa com a verdade, se o amor é tão divertido." Sirius beijando os lábios de Sophie.

"Ok vocês dois, vamos embora! Já está tarde e temos aula amanhã." Lily puxa James.

"Nossa Lil como você é chata!" Sophie fala sendo levada por Sirius no colo.

"Eu também quero um beijo". James fala fazendo beicinho. Lilían ri da cena.

"Ok! Quando nós sairmos daqui eu dou um beijo em você!" Ao chegarem ao salão comunal, se despediram com beijos.

"Eu não acredito no que acabei de fazer! Imagina a encomodação que vai dar isso!" Lily fala toda risonha, com as bochechas combinando com o cabelo lisinho. Sophie ao contrário, fica séria e preocupada. Ainda não descobrira qual era o objeto de valor para Charlie que poderia possuir e isso a preocupava já que ele poderia entrar em seu dormitório para vasculhar a área a hora que quisesse. Como já era tarde, mesmo que contra a própria vontade, Sophie deixou os pensamentos de lado e pegou no sono. Afinal, tivera uma noite e tanto!


	10. HAROLD E LOUISE SILVERSWORD

Love Storm

**Capítulo 10 – Harold e Louise Silversword**

"Srta. Silversword." Minerva Mcgonagall entrava no quarto na calada da noite.

"ãh?" Sophie não conseguia pensar direito. "É alguma missão para Dumbledore?"

"Ainda não. Acredito que coisas terríveis tenham acontecido. Ele pediu para que eu a levasse imediatamente para a sua sala." Minerva parecia pálida. Sophie imaginou que talvez tivesse acordado a recém, mas quem ela estava enganando. Aquilo era pálido até mesmo para Mcgonagall.

"A senhora saberia me dizer o que é?" Sophie fala enquanto desce as escadas junto de Minerva.

"Eu acredito que só mesmo Dumbledore possa te deixar a par do que está acontecendo."

Sophie Silversword achou estranho que Mcgonagall não queira falar pois normalmente quando há alguma missão em jogo, ela gosta de deixar Sophie a par para que Dumbledore não perca muito tempo com esclarecimentos. O vento soprava frio, Sophie não lembrara de pegar o casaco e sua camisola não parecia ser grossa suficiente. Ela começou a tremer.

"Suco de Limão" Disse a professora Mcgonagall quando chegou a gárgula. "Entre minha querida. E não se esqueça: Eu sempre estarei aqui para o que precisar!" Mcgonagall deu um beijo na testa de Sophie, que quase pensou em se defender antes de notar que era um beijo. Ela subiu, agora muito desconfiada. A porta se abriu e Silver encontrou Dumbledore sentado com uma expressão triste no rosto.

"O que aconteceu?" Sophie perguntava com olhar nervoso e incisivo.

"Sente-se por favor" Dumbledore conjurou duas taças de bebida.

"Diretor, eu sou de menor." Sophie olha pra ele que continua servindo um liquido transparente com um cheiro que lembrava um licor.

"Eu sei. Mas não vai sair daqui esse segredo. É de Limão. Se fosse você, provava. Delicioso." Dumbledore tomou sua dose em um gole só. Pela gravidade da situação, desconhecida por Sophie, ela fez o mesmo. "É hora de tomar uma providência drástica em relação aos bruxos das trevas. Tom Riddle está ficando cada vez mais forte."

"Diga algo que eu não saiba diretor." Sophie pediu um pouco impaciente.

Dumbledore calou por um momento e ficou analisando se deveria ou não contar logo. Cruzava seus dedos frente ao seu tórax e mais de um milhão de coisas passou pela sua cabeça. Mas mesmo na dúvida, Dumbledore já havia demorado demais e Sophie estava definitivamente desconfiada. Achou melhor não mais esconder. "Seus pais estão mortos" tinha um timbre sombrio em seu rosto.

"Que?????" Sophie por um milésimo de segundo saíra de seu corpo com tremendo pavor. "Eu tenho certeza que foi Charlie! Ele disse algo sobre Horcruxes! Ele disse algo sobre um segredo! Ele foi quem matou meus pais!" Sophie estava histérica. Chorava muito. Sentou no chão e se encolheu o máximo que podia. Aquilo não tinha acontecido. Sophie nunca levava seus problemas pra casa. Sua casa era o lugar seguro. Ninguém forçaria a entrada. Dumbledore não aguenta ver a doce menina chorar e se levanta, indo até Sophie. Ele a abraça como se segurasse um cãozinho abandonado ao relento e deixa que ela fique com ele quase uma hora, até que tivesse sido de alguma forma, consolada. "Eu quero justiça." Sophie declara secando as lágrimas.

"Agora eu preciso que você se acalme pois amanhã, na primeira hora, entrará no Expresso Hogwarts para o funeral. Depois pensaremos em justiça. Prometo!" Dumbledore acompanhava Sophie até a porta. "Quer que eu acompanhe até o salão comunal?"

"Não precisa. Eu vou ficar bem." Sophie desce em estado de choque. Anda pelos corredores vazios, alguns fantasmas passam por ela sem atrever a chamar seu nome. Todos eles sabiam: a família Silversword fora aniquilada. Ela entra no salão comunal, e mesmo àquela hora da madrugada, Lily e James estão abraçados em frente a lareira, Pedro está mexendo no fogo e Sirius e Remus estão conversando sobre Horcruxes.

"Amiga, o que foi? Eu vi Mcgonagall entrar no quarto e fiquei preocupada." A cara de Lily parecia realmente horrível.

"Meus pais estão mortos". Depois da declaração de Sophie, o silêncio se instalou até que Sophie começou a chorar silenciosamente. Sirius foi o primeiro a ir em sua direção para acalmá-la. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Depois vieram para perto dela, Lilían, James, Remus e até Pedro para lhe dar condolências.

"Quem foi?" Sirius parecia preocupado.

"Dumbledore não disse. Falou que preciso ir ao funeral primeiro, depois conversaremos sobre o que aconteceu." Sophie se sentou na poltrona. "Eu só quero esquecer isso".

"Eu garanto que foi Charlie." James falava pensativo. Remus olhou para James e depois para Sirius.

"Você vai com Sophie para o funeral?" Remus falou preocupado.

"Eu não acho"- Sophie é interrompida.

"Alguém tem que ir e descobrir o máximo de detalhes sobre o assassinato" Remus fala com dó de Sophie.

"Hello" Sophie reclama.

"Aluado diz que duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma, e depois, temos uma tática. Um distrai e os outros investigam."

"Acabou de inventar, né?" Sophie frisou os olhos rasos para Black.

"De qualquer maneira, Almofadinhas teve uma boa idéia." Lupin se intromete.

"Acredito que sim. Eu mesmo não teria coragem de enfrentar minha avó sozinha." Sophie resmunga.

"Ela acha que você é a desonra da família?" Sirius pergunta de alguma forma, esperançoso.

"Pior. Ela pensa que sou a única razão pela qual ela está viva." Sophie enche os olhos de lágrimas.

"Você vai ficar bem! Estamos recém no 5° ano. Logo estaremos no 6°, e então no 7° e casaremos assim que deixarmos a escola" Sirius abraçou a namorada.

"Quem te disse que quero me casar com você?" Sophie fala tentando não chorar. Lily não agüenta e solta risinhos.

"Evans o mundo é redondo." Sirius disse brincando.

"Eu te adoro!" Sophie beija o rosto de Sirius e logo encontra sua boca. Remus desvia o olhar para a lua nova e Pedro consegue com que uma fagulha queime seu rosto.

"_Somos namorados há dois dias e parece que a conheço a minha vida toda! Como ela pode ser tão envolvente?" _Sirius pensa abraçado em Sophie._ "Devem ser os olhos, esses olhos exóticos verde-escuros ou então sua voz que parece estar cantando enquanto fala." _

"no que está pensando meu bebê?" Sophie beija o nariz de Sirius carinhosamente.

"Eu não penso quando estou perto de você, eu amo..." Ele deu outro beijo nela. "Pena que já está tarde e amanhã tenhamos que acordar cedo." Ele olha sério.

"Ele está certo Silver. Amanhã você vai ter um dia e tanto. Quem sabe pelo menos você tenta descansar?" Lily argumenta com enormes olheiras.

"Ok!" Sophie se entristece ao lembrar do ocorrido. "Eu prometo que descobrirei quem fez isso com meus pais!" Ela olha pra Sirius que admira seus cabelos soltos sobre a camisola. As meninas subiram as escadas para descansar. Enquanto isso, os marotos no salão...

"Então, consegui para nós essa espécie de diário que seria um tipo de 'Hogwarts, uma história' ilegal. Algum bruxo deve ter escrito isso durante anos e depois ter guardado na área restrita para consultas posteriores." Sirius mostra maravilhado os mapas para Lupin e Pedro.

"Garanto que já conseguiu descobrir algumas passagens você mesmo!" Lupin fala desconfiado.

"Sim, já fazem alguns dias que estou com eles..."

"Shh!" Remus chama a atenção. "Acho que com algumas informações que me faltavam, consegui montar o mapa." Os três marotos se reuniram a sua volta admirados. "Não desejo realizar nada de bom!" Remus falou as palavras mágicas muito emocionado.


	11. O FUNERAL

Love Storm

**Capítulo 11 – O funeral**

Sophie era acompanhada por Sirius até a porta principal de uma mansão que alternava entre os tons pastel, marrom e rosa salmão. Seus avós a esperavam lá. Sua avó debulhava-se em lágrimas enquanto seu avô simplesmente a encarava aflito.

"Espero que não comece a fazer os mesmos escândalos de sua avó." O velho disse para a neta disfarçando a tristeza. Sophie que percebera o esforço do avô para não chorar, decidiu ficar calada. Ao observar a avó com pena, Sophie nota um de seus primos parado no hall da casa.

"Alan!" Ela diz abraçando o primo que não via desde o verão. Abraçou ele aflita e então começou a chorar desesperadamente. Olhando pra ele, lembrara da infância que tivera antes de Hogwarts. As coisas que faziam quando eram pequenos e as coisas com as quais sonhavam também. Agora, pior do que qualquer encanto, aquilo havia acabado. Sophie não era só uma garotinha e Alan, muito menos um garotinho.

"Vamos entrar. Está muito frio aqui fora." O avô conduz os jovens pra dentro. "E por gentileza, quem seria o moço?"

"Um grande amigo." Sophie se adianta. "Ele veio de Hogwarts comigo pois conheceu papai em uma de suas aventuras pelo Egito." Sirius sorriu sem graça pois Sophie mentira descaradamente mas não tomou atitude pois estava extremamente sensibilizado pela perda de sua namorada.

Eles conversaram um pouco e decidiram ir ao velório. Lá, as pessoas presentes, entre eles alguns parentes distantes que não se viam a um longo tempo, conversavam aleatoriamente sobre o que realmente teria acontecido ao casal, alguma choradeira, mais tarde um comentário engraçado sobre algo que acontecera com os falecidos, e assim por diante.

_"Estranho ver todas essas flores sem cartão."_ Sophie observa pensativa._ "Como se não pudéssemos dizer àqueles que se foram o quanto os amamos, o quanto são queridos pra nós. Como se isso fosse o fim de tudo" _Sophie começa a chorar. Sirius a abraça.

"So, não chora. Eu juro que vou descobrir quem fez isso!" Alan fala se aproximando.

"Eu sei quem foi Alan, foi Charles!" Sophie fala ficando com raiva.

"Eu sei quem foi e não se parece com ele" Alan olha pra Sirius que fica mais interessado no assunto. "Ouvi Alastor Moody falando que havia sido um animago. Provavelmente ilegal."

"Que forma ele tinha?" Sophie pergunta assustada.

"Não sei, ouvi isso quando estava chegando, logo depois que me viram pararam de falar." Alan fala se esquivando dos olhares de uma loira muito braba.

"Quem é ela?" Sophie pergunta ingenuamente.

"Ninguém".

"... que te interesse" Sirius tenta brincar com Sophie.

Ela sorri gentilmente e se levanta enquanto Sirius fica e tenta arrancar mais informações sobre o assassinato. Sophie fica entre os dois caixões abertos. Sua mãe está de azul, os cabelos negros e levemente ondulados até os ombros, a pele branca e fria como o marfim. Seu pai em um terno preto com o cabelo milimetricamente divido ao meio, seu nariz pontudo em forma de bico de papagaio. Ao contrário do que muitos poderiam falar sobre seus pais, Sophie sempre soube o quão maravilhosos eles eram e as lágrimas que corriam de seu rosto não eram, de qualquer maneira, o medo da morte e sim, o medo da saudade! O egoísmo tomava conta dela _"E agora quem é que vai cuidar de mim?" _Ela soluça alto, sem se controlar. _"Quem nesse mundo vai me amar assim?" _Seu avô a abraça e aperta forte.

"Não faça isso, sua mãe ficaria triste!" Ele sussurra ao seu ouvido. Dessa vez é hora de Sophie apertar forte o avô e desabafar no seu colo. Sirius observa a cena desconsolado. Não agüentava mais vê-la naquele estado. A sua princesa, a sua formosa. Jurou pra si mesmo que iria acabar com a raça de quem fez isso para ela. Como é costume ao norte, as pessoas são veladas por alguns dias. E depois da crise de choro de Sophie, sua avó (Que estava um pouco mais calma) pediu a ela que fosse para casa.

"Isso é bom pra nós vermos do que Voldemort é capaz." Sirius fala abraçando Sophie enquanto os dois olham a paisagem pela janela.

"As vezes eu penso que ele não teme Dumbledore tanto quanto comentam" Sophie se abraça em Sirius enquanto fixa o olhar na grama verde do jardim.

"Não tema. Ele não está sozinho." Uma paz misteriosa invadiu o coração de Sirius Black, que aconchegou melhor Sophie em seu peito. "Como pode um ser tão perfeito como essa garota linda, que se encontra em meus braços, gostar de mim que sou um cara tão desajeitado, tão desleixado?" Sirius pergunta admirando os olhos verdes de Sophie.

"Você se acha desleixado?" Sophie se espanta. Ainda mais pela educação e sensibilidade de Sirius, desleixado seria a última coisa que ela pensaria dele.

"Não, mas todos dizem isso!" Sirius explica.

"Todos quem?"

"Mcgonagall por exemplo, vive me falando isso!" Sirius diz se sentindo um perfeito 'coitadinho'.

"Sirius e desde quando você liga para o que Mcgonagal diz??!?!?!?!?! Por um acaso você está dando em cima dela?" Sophie finge ficar enciumada.

"Não! Nunca! Você está maluca! Ela"- As explicações 'tortas' de Sirius se desfizeram em sorrisos quando viu Sophie dando gargalhadas da situação. De repente ela percebe que no final das contas, ela não está sozinha. Um olhar penetrante e apaixonado flui entre os dois. O coração de Sophie se derrete, Sirius abraça sua amada e conduz o beijo.

"Melhor não..." Sophie fala observando os quadros e os corredores da casa. Sirius por sua vez cala sua voz com um beijo. Lentamente, ambos vão se direcionando ao sofá de couro vermelho, que fica no escritório de seu pai. Logo o ambiente fica um tanto quente e os jovens são forçados a se despir. A paixão durante o êxtase da sensualidade transforma o romantismo em puro desejo.

"Eu não posso!" Sophie fala olhando nos olhos de Sirius. "Eu te amo, mas não posso". Sophie se levanta e deixa Black deitado pensando no que havia acontecido. Sem maiores explicações, ela levanta e vai em direção a biblioteca. No caminho um elfo doméstico a segue abrindo todas as portas a sua frente.

"Me deixe sozinha! E tenha certeza de que ninguém entrará aqui!" Sophie observa o elfo se distanciar enquanto examina o corredor e suas passagens secretas. Ela olha novamente para dentro da biblioteca e tenta se lembrar dos passos. "_Dez para o oeste, cinco para o norte, doze para leste, três para o norte e vinte para o sul." _ Ela repassa em sua mente. "É eu acho que é isso." E começa a trilhar o caminho ensinado por seus pais para achar um antigo e perigoso tesouro (em mãos erradas) caso eles viessem a falecer. _"É muito arriscado deixar esse diário aqui já que ninguém mais o protegerá". _

Alguns dias se passaram, e a hora da cremação chegou. Ao entrar no local Sophie sentiu um frio na espinha e a sensação de que estava sendo perseguida não a deixava. Estava tensa, triste e deprimida. Já não confiava nas pessoas antes, agora então, muito menos. Tentava esquecer, mas a situação em si não permitia. Ela tinha que ser forte, ela tinha que dizer adeus. Até porque, mais tarde, somente no cosmos. Alan pôs a mão em seu ombro e apareceu de mão dada com a loira que estava encarando ele outro dia. Ela sorriu fraternalmente e voltou o olhar ressentido a cena da cremação. Depois de tudo acabado, Sophie e Sirius pegaram o primeiro expresso de volta a Hogwarts.

_**Esse capítulo eu dedico a minha avó amada que a pouco tempo foi para o céu, e também a minha madrinha LINDA que se foi há sete anos. **_

_**Muitas partes deste capítulo foram baseadas no que já vi e senti. Espero ter tocado o coração de vocês. E lembrem-se que devemos demonstrar o nosso amor sempre, pois nunca sabemos quando será a última vez que veremos nossos entes amados...**_


	12. ILEGAL

Love Storm

**Capítulo 12 – Ilegal**

Alguns meses haviam se passado desde a morte dos pais de Silver e as coisas não andavam nada bem. Sirius havia descoberto algumas coisas de Alan Silverword naquele dia. Algumas coisas úteis, como 'pegadas' do assassino, e outras pistas que foram encontradas na casa por ele mesmo assim que chegou. Mas sem sucesso. Talvez devido a distância e à outras distrações do dia-a-dia, estivesse sendo tão difícil encontrar qualquer pista sobre o assassinato dos Silversword.

"Eu sei que isso parece idiota..." Sirius respira fundo admirando as mãos de Sophie a beira da floresta proibida. "...por favor, não se mete em confusão, vai pro quarto direitinho... eu to com um pressentimento ruim." Sophie dá risadas. Ela pega as mãos calejadas de Sirius.

"Você pode apostar que eu sou a pessoa que mais acredita em você! Afinal, como posso não acreditar se eu te amo?" Sophie fala olhando nos olhos de Sirius, de tão perto que ela podia sentir sua respiração junto com a dele. Sirius, suspirou fundo e pode sentir seu coração crescer dentro do peito, como se não coubesse mais ali. Ele a beijou com urgência. Ele não conseguiria mais viver sem ela. Ele não podia. _"Achar uma mulher tão linda, tão meiga e tão decidida como Sophie, do meu lado, só uma vez na vida."_

"Desculpe interromper" Remus Lupin dizia numa voz 'quase' irônica.

"Sim, eu já vou indo aluado..." Sirius não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Ela sorria feliz pela cara de bobo que Sirius fazia. Não conhecera nenhum rapaz que a tratasse tão bem. Ao contrário do relacionamento com Sirius, seus antigos namorados pareciam não ter um coração, enquanto Sirius parecia uma criança carente. "Se cuida viu?"

"Uhum" Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal de positivo. Colocou o capuz preto na cabeça e começou a se direcionar ao castelo. _"Por que só eles podem se divertir com Remus enquanto eu tenho que ficar com a chata da Lily?!?! Isso não é justo! Mulheres também podem se divertir e quebrar algumas regras!!" _Dizia ela tirando a capa e retornando a floresta negra em uma extrema indignação. Aquilo não era assim tão perigoso para o drama de Sirius, afinal, Sophie era um animago, uma pantera negra, não precisava temer. De não muito longe um alguém espreitava Sophie enquanto o resto do grupo se distanciava floresta negra adentro.

Lily permanecia na cama apesar de não conseguir dormir. "Como eu odeio isso!" Ela sussurrava pra si mesmo enquanto socava o travesseiro. "Se não consegue dormir, precisar relaxar..." Lily dizia tentando se concentrar. "Mas se você não consegue relaxar, vai logo atrás daquela maluca!!!" Disse Lily se levantando o mais rápido que podia e se arrumando o mínimo pra não parecer uma mendiga. Ela pegou a capa e colocou o capuz para sair no sereno da noite, ainda que uma noite de primavera.

Sophie começa a entrar na floresta negra. Estava tão confusa na última noite que se encontrara com os marotos que não lembrava do caminho até a clareira onde os marotos ficavam durante as noites de lua cheia. Ouviu um barulho. Ficou atenta. Precisava decidir rápido. Ela decidiu ficar imóvel, talvez fosse algum animal da floresta e provavelmente iria embora depois de não sentir nenhum movimento.

"Eu quero o maldito diário. Eu quero o diário dela, Silver!"

Sophie reconhecera a voz. Seu sangue congelou. Era Charlie. _"Como ele sabe do diário mágico da minha mãe? Como ele sabe que eu tenho esse diário? Ninguém aqui sabe!!" _Silver pensava mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, ainda imóvel.

"Eu só"- Ela fala se virando ao mesmo tempo que Charles Woodgray pula sobre ela completamente transformado. A agonia tomava conta de si, queria se transformar em um animago, mas devido a tensão, não conseguia se concentrar. Charles tinha seus olhos azuis, transformados em amarelos e horríveis dentes surgiam da boca dele. Charles levanta Sophie pela gola da capa e ela agora teme por sua vida. "SIRIUSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!"

"Você ouviu isso?!" Sirius disse sem acreditar. "Sophie está em perigo!" Ele disse em tom de desespero sem esperar pelos amigos para correr atrás dela.

"Se transforme Sirius!!!!!!!" Tiago grita com força. Remus não espera nem um segundo para correr na mesma direção. Tiago olha para o foco mas hesita ao esperar por Pedro que parece tranqüilo demais. "Pedro, VAMOS! Nossa amiga está em perigo, cara!!" Tiago se transforma e junto com ele, Pedro, que com muito medo vai até o local de onde o grito veio.

"Ela foi mordida por algo" Sirius fala a Tiago quando ele chega. Sophie está desacordada no chão.

"Ela foi mordida por um vampiro, eu acho. Mas ela não está morta!" Remus dizia um tanto nervoso e exaltado. "Vamos levar ela." Remus fez menção em erguer o corpo de Silver e só então se deu conta de que Sirius o observava atentamente.

"Deixe comigo!" Sirius olha com os olhos marejados para a amada. "Por que com você?" Ele sussurrou baixinho.

"Vamos almofadinhas! Ela tá viva!" Tiago anima o amigo.

"O que aconteceu?" Lily corre até o grupo, que estava saindo da floresta proibida com Sophie nos braços. O pavor toma conta dela. "Por Merlin, por que deixei ela sozinha?"

"Não é hora pra isso!" Tiago fala percebendo o pânico que se instala. "O que vamos fazer?"

"Leva-la para Madame Pomfrey, é claro!" Lily fala levitando o corpo de Sophie e tirando-a dos braços de Sirius.

"Você vai ser expulsa se fizer isso" Pedro fala antes de se esconder dentro das mãos.

"Eu não ligo" Lily fala olhando com nojo para rabicho.

"Nem eu" Sirius exalta a voz.

"Vamos lá antes que ela acorde" Remus indica uma passagem secreta.

"Vocês sabem tantas passagens secretas" Lily comenta distraída. "Vocês devem ser muito espertos para encontra-las assim no mais." Os marotos ficam todos calados se entreolhando, preocupados. Parecia ser uma indireta.

"Na verdade.." Tiago pensa cauteloso. "Sirius achou um livro na seção restrita com mapas super antigos de Hogwarts."

"Certo" Lily parecia não desconfiar.

"Lil, explica pra Pomfrey o que aconteceu. Ela jamais acreditaria em nós!" Tiago pede aflito. Sirius respira fundo, como se estivesse se punindo pelo que havia acontecido. Não podia acreditar.

Lily foi com o corpo de Sophie levitando até a enfermaria. Eles ficaram receosos então decidiram descer até os dormitórios para depois conseguirem ir visitá-la.

"...E foi assim que aconteceu..." Lily tentou soar o mais convincente possível. Nem acreditava que estava mentindo para um funcionário da escola. Mas pelo menos tinha uma boa causa.

"E ela saiu do salão sem razão nenhuma?" Pomfrey analisava a situação. Vampiros gostavam de hipnotizar as pessoas, mas Lily pensou ser uma acusação.

"Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido. Eu não devia ter deixado ela ir sozinha" Lily começa a chorar.

"Faz sentido. Ela foi hipnotizada da janela, pois sim, vampiros são muito rápidos e depois ela saiu 'para tomar um ar' e ficou neste estado." Pomfrey pegava os antídotos e tentava fazer tudo o mais rápido possível. Lily observava abismada, haviam cerca de seis objetos flutuando sobre a cabeça de Madame Pomfrey. "Eu não posso garantir que vá funcionar. Cada organismo reage de uma forma, só sei que ela não terá sede de sangue."

"Então ela vai ficar ágil como os vampiros?" Lily pergunta.

"Ou ainda, ter que usar proteção contra o sol" Madame Pomfrey fala vendo o sorriso de Lily desaparecer. "Mas de qualquer maneira meu anjo, nem bruxos, nem trouxas gostam de vampiros, portanto vamos manter em segredo." Lily olhou para Pomfrey com o olhar deprimido. Mas ainda assim concordou.

"E então?" Sirius pergunta quase pulando em Lily quando ela entra no salão comunal.

"Ela vai ficar bem" Lily declara desanimada. Os marotos sorriem aliviados.

"Essa é a minha garota!" Sirius fala se gabando.

"Mas ela pode ficar com seqüelas." Lily olhou pro chão, sem coragem de encará-los.

"Como assim?" Remus começa a ficar nervoso. Sirius em choque.

"Ela pode ter que precisar de proteção contra o sol, ou ainda ganhar a velocidade de um vampiro, ter alergia a prata, etc". Todos olharam para Remus.

"A vida dela vai mudar pra sempre" Remus fala com uma certa tristeza.

"Que é isso Remus, ela vai ganhar habilidades e vai poder andar conosco nas noites de lua cheia." Sirius abraça o amigo.

"Não vai não." Remus sorriu pela boa vontade do amigo. "Lobisomens e vampiros não são uma boa idéia meu amigo."

"Bem Remus, ela não vai ser completamente vampira. Pelo que eu entendi, terá alguns traços, bons e ruins."

"Podem imaginar isso?" Tiago fala emocionado. "Sophie arrebenta a cara daquele malandro, eu não fui com a cara dele" Os marotos riem da brincadeira. Lily não.

"Então, agora ela deixou de ser sua amiga para virar sua cadela é?" Lily fica sentida. Achava que estavam debochando de Sophie.

"Não é irônico... o sobrenome dela é espada de prata" Pedro fala achando graça. Lily fica muito irritada e sobe para o quarto.

"Pedro!" Tiago xinga ele.


	13. VAMP × WEREWOLF

Love Storm

**Capítulo 13 – Vamp x Werewolf**

Depois daquela noite Sophie nunca mais fora a mesma. Descobriu-se mais tarde que Sophie podia se mover rapidamente (na velocidade da luz), Poderia se transformar em morcego, mas ainda teria alergia ao sol, prata e alho. Porém, como Madame Pomfrey havia prometido: nenhuma sede de sangue.

Ainda assim, aquela moça de longos cabelos negros, olhos verdes e pernas bem torneadas, sentia a transformação. Não poderia ficar no sol mais do que dez minutos, o anel de prata que sua avó lhe entregara no enterro da sua mãe, passado de geração a geração, não poderia ser mais colocado em seu dedo. Ela teria que comer um prato especial, todos os dias, já que obrigatoriamente não poderia ter alho em suas refeições. Dumbledore eventualmente acabara sabendo pela própria Sophie do que havia acontecido. Ela não disse quem tinha sido. Mentiu não lembrar quem era, pois não suportaria aquela dor novamente. Charles Woodgray parecia um pesadelo em sua vida. Uma vida que mudara completamente. Sophie via o crescimento e o amadurecimento que este incidente havia lhe trazido, mas ainda assim, não conseguia ficar em paz.

Agora além de medonhos, os marotos e mais alguns amigos, junto de Dumbledore decidiram criar a ORDEM DA FENIX e Lily, estava mais do que animada. A guerra tinha tirado em geral o ânimo de todo mundo, só assim, com esse ato heróico de criar essa corporação secreta foi possível manter aquecidos os corações dos jovens de bem.

Sophie estava tendo problemas com Sirius, ela mudara durante esses anos (eles agora estavam no sétimo ano), tinha um instinto animal forte e uma precisão incrível, não era mais tão sentimental, não confidenciava mais os segredos para Sirius, e mesmo que ela não tivesse nenhuma culpa nisso, isto estava acabando com ele. Era como se Sophie tivesse se tornado uma estranha naquela noite. Não era mais ela.

"Por que me trouxe aqui Remus?" Sophie dizia sentando a beira do lago da escola com o olhar desconfiado. Era fim de semana em Hogsmeade e Hogwarts estava praticamente vazia.

"Eu precisava conversar com você" Ele dizia olhando o horizonte atrás do lago azul escuro.

"Sobre o que?"

"Você sabe tanto quanto eu que, Sirius e você sofrem com certos 'dons' que você adquiriu desde que se tornou uma vampira." Remus disse isso com um tom retraído na voz, como se fosse algo mandado, alguma fala decorada, que o envergonhava muito. Sophie olhou incrédula.

"Não é fácil mudar sua vida toda e virar um monstro só porque um idiota quis!!!!" Ela então grita com Remus e lágrimas começam a correr pela sua face amargurada.

"E você acha que eu não sei disso?" Lupin pergunta perplexo. Sophie olha para a água esperando encontrar sua face, mas não vê nada.

"Eu não sei mais o que fazer, eu amo Sirius mas ele simplesmente não entende a minha dor!" Sophie fala deitando a cabeça no ombro de Lupin. Quanto mais o garoto ouvia suas lástimas, mais tinha vontade de abraça-la, possuí-la, de tirar essa dor de dentro dela.

"Não faça assim" Remus levanta o rosto de Sophie. "Você é muito bonita para sofrer desse jeito." Então ele termina de dizer as palavras e se dá conta da proximidade. Ele estava totalmente envolvido. Ela era romântica, inteligente, culta, amorosa, e mesmo na pior das hipóteses tinha até os mesmos problemas que ele. A não ser, é claro por Sirius... Ele então pensa em recuar e pensar melhor sobre o assunto quando Sophie puxa o seu uniforme e lhe dá um caloroso beijo. Eles começam a se abraçar com urgência e decidem entrar na floresta às pressas. Ao chegar na clareira, Sophie empurra Remus para dentro de um pequeno lago, ficando assim, mais a vontade. Remus começou a tirar a roupa de Sophie, pois sentia seu corpo todo queimando, beijava a boca, o pescoço e depois o ombro de Sophie com puro desejo e assim eles entravam em perfeita harmonia. Sophie sentia-se glorificada, não revelara a Remus mas aquela fora sua primeira vez.

"Nunca vou esquecer disso." Remus fala baixinho sem se arrepender nem um pouquinho pelo que acabara de fazer.

"Nem eu!" Sophie fala sorrindo, mexendo nos cabelos de Lupin. Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Eles tinham feito amor com tanta paixão, tanto carinho, que palavras a essas alturas realmente não eram necessárias.

"Pena que nós não possamos vir aqui todos os dias" Sophie fala olhando o sol se pôr ao final da floresta proibida sob a sombra de uma enorme árvore. "Eu queria que tudo fosse fácil assim" Ela dizia em um tom doce, sereno.

"Eu também." Remus estava realizado. Ela era tão linda, tão angelical. Ele observava o contraste dos seus cabelos negros e sua pele clara, nua sobre a grama. Nem podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

"Eu nem acredito que tive um bom dia hoje!" Sirius fala sussurrando para Tiago que está abraçado em Lily. "Estou ansioso pra ver o que Remus e Sophie conversaram. Tomara que ela entenda isso bem!"

Os quatro (Pedro, Lily, Tiago e Sirius) entram no salão comunal onde entre outros, Alice e Sophie conversam sobre as missões que gostariam de receber quando deixassem Hogwarts.

"Eu nem acredito que faço parte da Ordem! As vezes eu fico pensando. Eu era tão tímida, tão desengonçada... e agora estou a serviço da Ordem!"

"É, isso dá um certo orgulho!" Sophie sorri simpatizando com Alice.

"Oi pessoal!" Alice dizia chamando os quatro para a roda. "Aqui a turma que pode tudo!" Alice dizia com um certo receio na voz devido a guerra brutal. Mas era tão bom sonhar novamente que mesmo que fosse uma ilusão, preferia assim, a não ter mais sonhos.

"Tudo bem?" Sirius pergunta mansinho fazendo carinho no ombro de Sophie.

"A gente precisa conversar" Sophie fala discretamente, baixando os olhos e saindo pelo retrato. Sirius, nervoso, a segue.

"Por que tem que ser sempre assim?" Sirius fala alto.

"Porque você não veio falar comigo ao invés de mandar o seu amiguinho?" Sophie também se exalta e algumas pessoas aparecem no corredor para assistir. "Você por acaso tem medo de mim?"

"Não sei como fazer isso!!! ... mas vou ter que fazer." Sirius falava deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto, ele estava atordoado. "Eu não aguento mais! Eu tentei, eu tentei muito! Te amo muito! Mas não consigo mais! Você mudou completamente..."

E Sirius continuava colocando pra fora a dor que ele sentia. E ela pensava _"Claro que mudei, o que você queria seu insensível, eu fui mordida por um vampiro!" _

"... por isso, eu acho melhor a gente dar um tempo" Sirius fala escorando o braço na parede, um pouco mais calmo.

"tempo pra mim, é indefinido. Portanto, isso acaba aqui!" Sophie tenta soar o mais natural possível, mas acaba se direcionando para o pátio da escola chorando. Enquanto isso, Alice, Pedro, Tiago, Remus e Lily estavam em frente ao retrato pasmos com a cena que viam (quer dizer, Remus nem tanto).

"Alice, vamos atrás dela." Lily disse olhando feio para Sirius.

"Eu não aguentava mais te ver daquele jeito." Tiago diz consolando o amigo. "E afinal aluado, o que você disse pra ela?"

"Um assunto neutro. Conversamos sobre vampiros e lobisomens, achei que fosse acalmá-la." Remus declara tentando disfarçar a alegria. "O que não aconteceu pelo visto."

Nos próximos meses, Sophie foi a pessoa mais sinistra da aula. Não conseguia direcionar a palavra pra quem quer que fosse. Mais uma vez ela se sentia traída, mais uma vez confiou e mais uma vez se decepcionou amargamente e apesar de não doer tanto quanto na primeira vez ela já não aguentava mais isso. Detestava desconfiar das pessoas, mas não havia como confiar em ninguém. De todo. Assim, algumas vezes, Sophie e Remus iam para a sala de astronomia para conversar. Ele era basicamente o único amigo que ela tinha. E desde a briga com Sirius, os dois jamais se 'amaram' de novo.

"Eu quero morrer!!!" Sophie fala entrando ao lado de Remus na sala. "Não vale a pena viver se é pra ser parte de uma gangue! Se é pra ser um monstro, então eu prefiro morrer!!!" Sophie chorava convulsivamente abraçada em Lupin que não só entendia como tinha pena de Sophie, pois tudo que ela estava passando agora, ele passara aos sete anos de idade.

"Calma Silver! Vai ficar tudo bem!" Remus alisava seus cabelos. "Eu não estou aqui de pé na sua frente? Isso vai passar! Só precisa de um pouco de paciência!" Vendo aquela cena se repetir mais de vinte vezes, Remus viu que jamais poderia dar a mesma atenção a Sophie do que Sirius, pois ele mesmo era um monstro e a faria sofrer em dobro. O próprio Lupin tinha ódio do ser o 'lobo' que tinha dentro de si, como poderia ele ajudar Sophie a 'se aceitar'? Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio e Remus teve uma idéia.

"Sirius quer voltar com você" Remus mente deliberadamente. "e sei que ainda o ama..."

"..." Sophie pensa um pouco antes de falar. Seria indelicado confessar que sentia saudades de Sirius? Mas se o próprio Remus tocava no assunto, também não estaria ele, a oferecendo?

"Como está o almofadinhas?"

"..bem.." Remus sente vontade de se rasgar por dentro.

"Eu não sei..." Sophie caminha até o parapeito confusa. Sabia que Sirius não era o homem de sua vida, apesar de amá-lo. "Preciso pensar..."

"Ele vai falar com você." Remus olha pra ela decepcionado. "_Mas será melhor assim. Sem ressentimentos."_ Pensa Lupin tentando se consolar.

"Ok" Sophie continuava debruçada sobre o parapeito. Remus notara como seu coração havia se acalmado depois da 'revelação'. E pensava em um jeito de fazer isso dar certo. _"Eu preciso de Lily". _Assim ele vai até o salão comunal procurando por Lily. Ele disfarça e pega alguns livros dizendo que vai estudar com Alice e Lily.

"Remus, não acredito no que você está me contando!" Lily dizia extasiada. "Tá certo que mentir não é a coisa mais certa do mundo, mas só esses dois babacas não enxergam o quanto se amam!" Lily fala agitada. Remus não consegue disfarçar o olhar triste de um coração partido. "Esse plano é bom!"

"Remus... o que foi? Você parece"- Alice é interrompida.

"Eu estou bem" Remus nota que deixou transparecer sua tristeza. "Só um pouco cansado. Só isso!" Ele recolhe os materiais timidamente e sobe para o dormitório.

**Gostaria de deixar claro, que estou pensando seriamente em fazer uma continuação desta mesma história, estou amando escrevê-la. então, por favor deixem Reviews para eu saber a opinião de vocês! **

**Sophie Lupin**


	14. O NOIVADO DOS POTTER

Love Storm

**Capítulo 14 – O noivado dos Potter**

Sophie observava do corredor alguns sonserinos conversarem com Narcisa Black no gramado. Ela não tinha nada a perder então resolveu ficar ali ouvindo. De repente Severus Snape, levantou seu nariz extremamente comprido, virou pra ela com os olhos atentos. Sophie se assustou com a precisão do garoto e andou de costas quando topou em Lily.

"Desculpe" Sophie disse antes de ver quem era. Ficou muda depois que viu Lily. Só então Sophie se dera conta de quanto sentia falta da amiga. Eram quase como irmãs e o tempo que elas passaram com os marotos, tinha sido o mais feliz de sua vida.

"Eu que peço desculpas" Lily fez menção em abraça-la mas Sophie deu um passo pra trás, quando se lembrou de Severus e achou melhor abraçar a antiga amiga. "Jamais deveria ter deixado a gente se afastar por causa de Sirius. E eu burra ainda fiquei do lado de quem nem gostava de mim-

"Você brigou com o Potter?" Sophie analisa a amiga que parecia aflita.

"Não... exatamente" Lily levantou os olhos verdes cheios d'água para encarar a amiga. Então Sophie se deu conta do quão sozinha Lily estava entre aqueles marotos.

"O que eles fizeram pra você?" Sophie abraça a amiga.

"Você não fale 'deles' pois Lupin tem sido uma verdadeira dama comigo. Muito gentil e educado." Lily fala secando as lágrimas e rindo da própria piada.

"Ele definitivamente não é uma dama, vai por mim." Sophie fala esperando um olhar desconfiado da amiga.

"Eu sei. Ainda mais ao lado de Chloe. Quem diria!" Lily fala olhando para Sophie que fica pálida como a água. "O que foi?"

"Remus está namorando?" O coração de Sophie gela.

"Não exatamente. Você sabe como ele é complexado. Ele ainda não pediu ela em namoro." Lily pára de falar ao notar que a amiga não fica bem.

"Escuta Lily..." Sophie muda de assunto. "Você não sabe por um acaso se o que Remus disse é verdade-

"Sobre Sirius?" Logo Lily se lembra.

"É..."

"Ele não fala direito comigo desde que vocês brigaram, então eu não sei..." Lily diz pensativa.

"Eu preciso falar com Remus..."

"Então Pontas? Conseguiu afastar a Lily do grupo também? Só falta eu ter que chamar aquela Lena Oaks aqui pra disfarçar o nosso grupo cheio de homens." Sirius fala olhando com nojo para o trio antipático no salão principal.

"Primeiro, Chloe não vai deixar que nós viremos um bando de trasgos, afinal Aluado está para pedi-la em casamento. Em segundo, não seria mais natural você aproveitar que a época da escola está acabando e pedir Silver em casamento antes que você nunca mais a veja? Afinal, Sabe-se lá o que o priminho Alan não anda aprontando... eu me pergunto há quanto tempo ele sabe que vocês dois brigaram!-

"Cala a boca Potter!" Sirius fica vermelho de raiva. James dá um sorriso de incredulidade. "Melhor sair do meu caminho!"

"Cuidado Almofadinhas, ouvi alguns comentários sobre a esquerda dela. Dizem que é mais pesada que chumbo!!!" Potter ria do amigo que saía furioso. _"Como não pensei nisso antes, faltam dois meses antes das férias de verão! Eu não tenho muito tempo..."_ Sirius olha para o relógio da Sonserina vendo algumas esmeraldas caírem da ampulheta. Potter sai correndo logo atrás dele, sem ser percebido.

"Eu acho que vou pedir Lily em casamento." Potter fala baixo logo atrás de Sirius, dando-o um susto danado.

"Eu pararia de ficar espreitando os outros como um fantasma, Pontas. Isso definitivamente não tem graça!" Sirius fala ainda observando as pessoas no salão principal. "Olha, se você vai pedir Lily em casamento, porque não faz agora. Até vocês prepararem tudo, já vamos estar de férias, e vai ser melhor se a galera que viu vocês sempre juntos estivessem no casamento pra comemorar!" Sirius fala como quem não quer nada.

"Eu não vou casar só por que você quer uma festa!" Pontas dizia pensando seriamente no assunto. Apesar de se fazer de difícil, ele estava tão apaixonado por Lily, nunca tirara a idéia da cabeça desde o primeiro beijo entre os dois.

"Eu só estou um pouco ansioso. Mas para esse casamento acontecer, é só uma questão de tempo!" Sirius fala pensativo. "Eu detesto parecer o advogado do Diabo, mas Lily tem toda razão, você só sabe dizer que ama ela, mas não faz nada pra demonstrar isso... e se ela é realmente o amor da sua vida, como você diz, talvez devesse agir logo, antes que seja tarde!" Sirius abre seu coração.

"Nunca é tarde meu querido amigo Almofadinhas! Sempre haverá uma próxima vez!" James sorri maliciosamente, mas renovado pelas boas energias que adentravam seu coração. "E você pode ter certeza disso!" James fala saindo para o pátio. Sirius sorri ao ver o amigo pateticamente feliz. Esperava que ele estivesse certo. Esperava que valesse a pena.

James olhou para um lado, haviam alguns Corvinais devorando livros em pleno final de ano, o que era muito natural devido aos NIEMs e olhou para o outro quando notou o Lena, Rose e Charles se aproximando cada vez mais. Ele estava passando ao lado do castelo em direção ao campo de Quadribol quando Charles cuidadosamente Alinhou seu corpo ao de Potter e prensou seu pescoço contra a parede.

"Eu estou avisando Potter" Charles sufocava James enquanto mostrava com orgulho os grandes caninos que tinha adquirido. "É melhor seu amigo ficar longe de Sophie, ou dessa vez quem vai morrer, vai ser ele!"

"Hahahaha" Alguns garotos riam ao enxergar a cena de longe. "Então Potter, vai finalmente levar uma surra?! O que foi que você fez dessa vez hein?!" Edward Helms perguntava em alto e bom som enquanto seus outros amigos riam deliberadamente. James tentava tirar o braço de Charles, mas além de estar esmagando sua garganta, tinha o braço forte como aço. "É minha última palavra: Eu não brinco em serviço!" Então Charles solta o pescoço de James que se ajoelha no chão com muita falta de ar. Ele recuperou o fôlego e então decidiu de uma vez por todas: Sophie Silversword e Sirius Black seriam seus padrinhos de casamento.

"...deixa eu me sentar... me dá um copo d´água?" Lily perde o tino por um instante. Será que James estava realmente querendo aquilo? Ou será que estava só brincando com o seu coração? "Potter se eu não me engano, a gente nem tá formado ainda."

"Eu sei..." James começa a disfarçar a cara de choro. "Só que eu tenho certeza que você é a mulher da minha vida... se eu deixar você ir... pode ser pra sempre, e eu não quero te perder!" Ele ficou parado no meio do salão comunal vazio enquanto Lily o observava sentada na poltrona, sem acreditar no Potter que estava vendo bem na sua frente. Ele era alto e magro, normalmente parecia tão forte, tão sexy, e agora estava ali, tão frágil. Lily se levanta. Ele continua estático. Ela vai até ele, e enrosca suas mãos na cintura dele. Ao pé do ouvido ela diz:

"Eu vou me casar com você..." Ela respira fundo no pescoço dele. "Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça..." E finalmente James reage a todos àqueles incentivos vindos de Lily. Ele a beija incontrolavelmente e a joga na poltrona vermelha em frente a lareira. O beijo de Potter incendeia o coração de Lily que finalmente reconhece seu amor por ele. James começa a tirar a blusa de Lily de uma maneira tão rápida e delicada que Lily só nota quando ele coloca a mão no seu seio.

"Aqui não..." Lily sussurra assustada com as habilidades do namorado. James sorri, pega ela no colo e a leva para o quarto.

Sophie vai em direção a biblioteca pois sabe que provavelmente Remus estaria lá. Ao chegar no corredor dá de cara com Remus e Chloe saindo da biblioteca. Chloe era loira, com os cabelos cacheados, feição doce, olhos esverdeados, rosto de anjo... Sophie sentia como se estivesse sendo estuporada por um exército inteiro de Aurors. Ficou encarando Remus com um olhar ferido durante todo o trajeto até que passasse por ele, e ele também não tirou os olhos dela.

"Remus!" Sophie chama ele pois não agüenta a situação. Ele se vira para trás.

"Sim?" Ele responde educado.

"Posso falar com você um instante?" Ela pergunta aflita. O olhar dele cruza com o dela, ele respira fundo.

"Segure pra mim por favor. Eu já volto." Remus dá um beijo no rosto de Chloe e vai até Sophie.

"Porque está fazendo isso comigo?" Silver que pergunta baixinho não contém as lágrimas.

"Acredita em mim se disser que isso é para o seu próprio bem?" Remus parecia estar sofrendo tanto quanto ela.

"Eu não vou me acostumar com isso jamais! Era por isso que estava me empurrando para Sirius?" Sophie começava a deixar o rancor tomar conta.

"Você sabe muito bem que não se trata disso!" Lupin altera a voz. Respira novamente. Encara o piso por alguns segundos. "Me encontre na sala de astronomia hoje à noite!" Ele fala sussurrando.

Sophie começa a chorar. Não acreditava que estava sendo enganada pelo próprio Remus, que considerava o amor de sua vida, o homem que jamais a magoaria, agora estava enfiando um punhal em seu coração. Ao pé da escada, logo atrás de Sophie, Severus observava tudo. E nessa decepção amorosa via a oportunidade de entregar a Narcissa o prêmio desejava. O diário mágico da família Silversword.

"Sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido com você." Severus surge do nada com um lenço branco nas mãos. Sophie leva um susto ao ver o garoto tão perto e recua. "Acha que nunca vi isso acontecer antes?" Severus ignora a reação dela e lhe entrega o lenço.

"Não sou tão idiota! Acha que eu não sei da guerra milenar entre você e os marotos?" Sophie pega o lenço furiosa.

"Será que não é idiota mesmo?" Snape levanta a sobrancelha com ar de deboche. "Quanto você quer apostar que ele vai chegar pra você e dizer o quanto te ama, mas que tem medo de te machucar, que está com chloe só para te esquecer e que não agüenta mais viver sem você!"-

"Chega!!!" Sophie grita e começa a chorar desesperadamente.

"E pra piorar ele ainda fica com vocês duas 'pra não deixar ninguém na mão'".

"Cala a boca!!!" Sophie tem o rosto vermelho e molhado das lágrimas. Severus baixa os punhos de Sophie e a abraça.

"Pare de lutar contra você mesmo!" Snape sussurra ao pé do ouvido de Sophie. "Quer ser frustrada pelo resto da sua vida como Remus? Ou viver livre e eternamente como tem que ser... Ficar junto dos seus... Sem assistir àqueles que ama, morrerem..."

Sophie encara Severus sem expressar nenhuma reação. Ela se larga dos braços de Snape.

"Me encontre na clareira da floresta negra à meia-noite!" E da mesma maneira que Snape apareceu, desapareceu.

_**Ok! Minha inspiração voltou e já tenho o fechamento da primeira parte da fic! Fiquem atentos pois vai ser demais!!! Bjosssssssssss...**_


	15. DHARMA & KARMA

Love Storm

**Capítulo 15 – Dharma & Karma**

Ela estava nua na frente do espelho pronta para o banho, enquanto Lily contava para ela como Potter havia a pedido em casamento (claro que só um pouquiiiiiiinhuuuu enfeitado...). Enquanto Lily distraída arrumava a cama para ir dormir, Sophie encarava o reflexo de Lily arrumando o quarto e conversando faceira.

"O que foi?" Lily pára segurando um travesseiro na mão.

"Não sou mais... humana, Lil." Sophie se encolhe e tenta segurar as lágrimas sem sucesso.

"Não diga isso!" Lily disse chegando mais perto, quando nota que o reflexo de Sophie não aparece no espelho.

"Eu devo mudar... não se assuste." Ela seca lágrimas.

"Eu e Potter estávamos pensando..." Lily senta no chão e brinca com o travesseiro. "Talvez você e Sirius devessem ser nossos padrinhos de casamento!"

"Talvez eu dê uma passada por lá, mas não como madrinha. Convide Remus Lupin e Chloe Burnlight. Eles formam um casal bonito." Sophie sorri com carinho pra amiga e vai para o banho, não sabia o que a esperava na clareira, mas tinha certeza que mudaria sua vida. Ela se vestiu apressadamente e foi para a janela. Talvez fosse pela noite de lua cheia, ou pelo vento gelado no seu decote. Ela parecia enfeitiçada, tinha os cabelos soltos e uma postura animosamente sensual. Ela contava os segundos para a meia noite. Já Lily observava-a na janela um pouco assustada, sem nenhuma frase para confortar a amiga. De repente a vampira abre os braços e se joga da janela, Lily corre para socorrê-la quando nota um pequeno morcego voando em direção a Floresta Proibida.

Sophie chega até a clareira onde vê algumas pessoas conversando e rindo, o que óbvio não incluía Severus, que Sophie pôde reconhecer assim que chegou, devido ao mau gênio. Pelos trajes e comportamento, ela supôs que o restante fossem vampiros.

"Silversword! Que prazer em vê-la!" Um homem alto, de cabelos compridos negros e olhos azuis a cumprimenta muito sorridente.

"Prazer..." Sophie responde sem jeito.

"Não fique assim! O receio para nós é coisa do passado! Não morreremos jamais!!! Pode fazer o que quiser, morder quem quiser..." Sheila, uma vampira ruiva, de cabelos crespos e olhos verdes insinua-se para seu líder. Um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos claros ao lado de uma moça morena e outra negra, acena pra ela junto de suas 'amigas'.

"Esses são David, Nora e Gale. E esse é claro, você já conhece! Severus!" O vampiro dá uma gargalhada. "Vamos lá Severus, não seja antipático!" Severus resmunga algo inteligível.

"E quem é você?" Sophie olha desconfiada para o vampiro que a encara decepcionado.

"Não me conhece?" Ele faz cara de cachorrinho abandonado. "Acho que vou ter que morder o pescoço do cara que faz a minha publicidade!!!!" Todos os vampiros dão gargalhadas. "Sou Nosferatu! Prazer!" Nosferatu beija cordialmente a mão de Sophie que fica muito impressionada.

"Eu consigo ler pensamentos." Nosferatu fala sério, como se estivesse penetrando na mente de Sophie. De repente, um cão enorme surge do nada e começa a rosnar para Nosferatu.

"Nossa!!" Nosferatu solta uma gargalhada gostosa. "Um sinistro rosnando para mim! Que assustador!" Sophie encara o cão num misto de raiva e vergonha.

"Ele não é um sinistro, é um aluno de Hogwarts, como eu!" Severus aponta a varinha para o cão. "E provavelmente ele está acompanhado de um lobisomem!"

"Poxa Nosferatu! Eu pensei que fosse uma festa!" David resmunga de mau-humor.

"Não posso arriscar uma batalha aqui! Ela é muito valiosa pra mim." Nosferatu puxa Sophie para perto de si com força e some com ela dali.

Sirius fica furioso pois vê o quanto Sophie está assustada. David, Nora e Gale fogem logo em seguida. _"Sinistro... Sinistro é você tirando vida humana de pessoas inocentes!" _Logo Sirius lembra do que vinha fazer na floresta. _"Remus!" _.

"O que eles falaram lá Remus?" Sirius pergunta assim que cruza com um Remus exausto da recente transformação.

"Eles disseram que não há nada a fazer..." Remus parecia ter chorado recentemente. Seu rosto estava inchado e seus olhos estavam vermelhos. "O diretor disse que Silver escolheu ficar ao lado deles!"

"MENTIRA!" Sirius racha uma mesa de centro com um soco. "Ela estava sendo raptada! Vi isso em seus olhos!"

"Sirius..." Lily que observava a cena com o coração apertado conta. "... Ela não podia mais ver o reflexo no espelho." Lily deixa algumas lágrimas rolarem. "Ela quis isso! Ela precisava disso!"

"Cala a boca!" Sirius fala tendo um surto nervoso. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, ele estava descontrolado. Lily ao ver o estado dele, fica com medo e se abraça forte no noivo.

"Sirius, se acalma!" Remus pede com cautela. O grupo inteiro fica em silêncio. Sirius começa a chorar compulsivamente. Algumas semanas se passaram desde o desaparecimento de Sophie e já que percebeu que ela não voltaria mais, sua avó, Sra. Silversword como já estava em seus últimos dias, deu em vida, todos os seus bens a Lilían e James Potter. Com a herança os Potter poderam dar uma festa de casamento com seu próprio dinheiro e algum tempo depois em homenagem a Sophie Silverword, colocaram o nome em seu filho de Harry, lembrando seu amado pai, Harold, que falecera anteriormente.

_**O que o coração não faz! Eu estava completamente sem inspiração para acabar esta primeira "temporada" e agora que estou apaixonada, já tenho ela pronta na minha mente. Só falta passar pro computador!!! Então é questão de tempo pessoal! Fiquem alertas!!**_


End file.
